This invention is a result of a series of findings in my research for magnetic treatment since 1980 from which a method for holistic therapeutic effect of entire body by application of magnetism only to the hands of patient was already patented by U.S. Patent Office under the title of Treatment of Ailments, Afflictions and Diseases and the respective Patent number is U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,569 Jun. 25, 1996.
The present invention is directed to a method of applying magnetism only to the head of patient for holistic effect of entire body. The conventional method is holistically effective and applicable to all ailments of human body for concurrent treatment utilizing meridians of Oriental medical theory. However, the head application is more effective with faster healing and less treatment time is required. The conventional method utilizes only hands of person and the present invention utilizes only head of person in magnetic application.
This is a method of pain relief and cure for holistic effect of entire body by applying negative magnetic flux, North pole, only to the head portion of the body of the person treated, applying the principles of the Oriental Medicine utilizing the body""s meridians known as pathway of life energy of the human body.
This method involves 4 meridians and 64 acupoints that are being disposed through the head, which are Governing Vessel of 10 acupoints, Bladder of 18 acupoints and Gall Bladder of 34 acupoints and stomach of 2 acupoints, whereas only hand meridians are being utilized in the referenced prior art of the two-hand method of holistic magnetic therapy. This method is extremely effective in relieving pain, inflammation and distress associated with neural/nerve systems and especially chronic ailments related with the complicated energy system.
When magnetic fluxes are applied to the head in the designated area as shown in the diagram of FIG. 1 of drawings for therapeutical effect, brain cells are energized and three (3) vital elements of body function are affected, i.e. meridians life energy pathway, brain the body""s main control center and central nervous system. These important elements including brain control functions are being stimulated or restored instantly, upon application of magnetism to the head, to elicit holistic therapeutical effect of entire body, thus breathing, circulation and energy flow are improved to help body heals fast and relieves pains effectively, which are all observable and verifiable at sight. This method enables body to sense responses from ill parts (location) and cure in progress in same way as two-hand method of the referenced prior art, and sensing response is much clearer with far less treatment time and faster healing, whereas note there is no response being occurred or detected from the healthy body with no ailments by application of magnetism.
This phenomenon is believed to be some form of reaction of brain sick memory recall in response to the magnetic application and further to indicate that, when body is in sickness, pathway of life-energy (meridian) and sensory neurons of the nervous system are being hindered by some form of blockage and, when the flow is stimulated by magnetic flux, the flow hindrance causes responses and symptoms and, when the body is in health, the pathways are all clear and wide open for free flow thus causing no response or symptom even under magnetically stimulated condition in energy flow and neural transmission. An evidence to support this fact is that, when pain and ailment are cured by magnetic flux, all such responses and symptoms are gone and disappeared.
Magnets and magnetism have heretofore been utilized in the treating of human disease and afflictions. Any magnet configurated and sized to cover substantially the treatment area of the head can be used for this method as long as it produces a sedative and healing effect in a range of 30 to 250,000 total flux and the north pole surface is flat and smooth for good contact to the head. Total flux of up to 5,000 is believed to be ideal for pain control and management of sedative effect and total flux of above 5,000xcfx86 is believed to be good for healing cure effect.
In comparison with the referenced method of prior art, this method of utilizing head is more beneficial in many ways: more effectivexe2x80x94higher ability in cure, less treatment time, faster healing, easy of balanced treatment, natural energizing effect (rejuvenated), etc. Magnetic application in terms of alternative medicine or natural energy medicine has been widely recognized in the Western in recent years although this has been primarily an Oriental practice.
Many innovative methods of magnetic treatment have been introduced, yet there is much left to be done for improvement.
Therefore, a general object of the present invention is to provide treatment for a wide variety of ailments and diseases for holistic effects, except for those requiring surgical treatment.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a method which utilizes magnetism applied to a portion of the head of a person, thus to provide concurrent treatment of a plurality of ailments and afflictions of the entire body for holistic effect.
An object of the invention is to provide such treatment utilizing magnetism in simplified methods that can be practiced without specialized professional knowledge.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods that provide recovery from fatigue and which provide energetic, vigorous feelings.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods that provide substantial cures, relief of pain and rapid healing.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods that provide breathing control and/or improved circulation of the blood of the person to allow an optimum condition of the body systems.
An object of the invention is to provide methods and techniques of treatment utilizing magnetism, independently of meridians or acupuncture points according to Oriental medicine.
An object of the invention is the provision of such a method which is economical and effective.
An object of the invention is the provision of such methods which, properly utilized, are safe and involve no harm to a patient and no adverse reaction or sequelae.
An object of the invention is the provision of such methods which involve the effecting of a balance of the energy systems of the body, in accordance with Oriental medicine theories, in treating ailments and applications.
The foregoing object and advantages, as well as others which will be apparent from the specification, are achieved by a method for treating and alleviating human afflictions, ailments and diseases by the application of magnetism to a person being treated. A north pole surface of a magnet is applied to the person, only to a portion of the head. Contact with magnet is maintained for a sufficient time period or periods to provide substantial alleviation or cure. The magnetic strength or total flux applied to the head may typically be from about 30 to about 250,000 total flux. The magnet may be maintained in contact with the person for a time period sufficient for the eliciting of substantial alleviation or cure. Magnet means are provided for application to the portion of the head of a person being treated, with a north pole surface of the magnet means configurated to engage the portion or the area of the head of the person.